Kenai and Stellaluna's Wedding
Transcript (That morning in Echina City) (however) (Everyone was around the cathedral) (together) Pink Panther: If I was around here more often, Is this some sort of making peace or something? Inspector Clouseau: Well, it's a party for somebody, of course. Pink Panther: You mean Stellaluna's? (scratches his head) Inspector Clouseau: Yes. Pink Panther: That's nice. Who's her lucky bat? Ant: Not just any kind of bat. But also a leaf-eater. Comquateater: Wrong! Actually, He's an echidna, Name Kenai! Julimoda: That's right since he's attracted to Stellaluna. (BOOM, Title was wrong) Comquateater: Oh. Some of you don't believe. Julimoda: Let's fix it. (BAM!) Kenai & Stellaluna's Wedding Felina: Much better. Periwinkle: Let's get started. Sugar: Right away. (Song starts to sing) (and play) Fat Dog Mendoza: There's a party here in Echina City, There's excitement in the air People pourin' in from near and far 'Cause Stellaluna and Kenai are gonna have a weddin' Reader Rabbit: There's a party here in Echidna City, Everybody will be there So if you're a pauper or a shah, Do somethin' with your hair! Ned: You mustn't wear an outfit that's naughty Newton: A turban that's unraveling just won't do Crandall: No earrings that are tasteless or gaudy. Brenda/Rope Girl: You're gonna look gorgeous when I get through Skate Lad: There's a party here in Echina City, So I'm goin' to paint the town Yakkity Yak: If you want to see what colors are, Follow me around! Lucien: Kenai's gettin' married, and it's gonna be The wedding of the century Ernest Jr.: He is gettin' married, and you're gonna see Just how much I can do! Sunny (Class of 3000): You've heard of your safari, bar mitzvahs Eddie III: You've all been to a luau, or a sweet sixteen Tamika: Well, none of them compare to what this is! Lil' D: The food'll be disgusting, by evening you'll be busting! Ami and Yumi: There's a party here in Echina City, And it's got us all aglow Buck: If a street rat could've come so far, Maybe I could do it Lu: There's a party here in Agrabah, But we're not sure that we'll go For although the bride is lah-tee-dah, The groom is awfully low Wayne: And now we take you down to the palace Where everyone has celebrated all night long Madison: Without Hacker and all of his malice, Everybody's happy! Mike: What could possibly go wrong? Class of 3000 Villains: There's a party here in Echina City, And we're gonna rob 'em blind! Red (Spyro): While they're all munching caviar Create a small disturbance, I'll sneak up from behind Rodney Squirrel: There's a party here in Echidna City And the loot is pourin' in! I like this wedding stuff so far! Maybe if I'm pleasant, I'll get to keep a present! Darlene: We've just ordered a few tasteful flowers. Andy: The valet, sir, will carefully park for you Og: The bridesmaids have been dressing for hours! Sapphire: Girls, you look just lovely, and so grown-up too Leon: There's a party here in Echina City Guests are filling up the room But there's something missing.. Yes, aha! Rocko: What about the groom? Sheila: And where is he? (Song pauses) (and stops) (Kenai was busy) (finding stuff to give to other people to bring and aid Theodore and Roginald) (If he can) (find the right stuff) Zack: Kenai, You're going to be late. Gerald: What do you think you're doing? Kenai: Try to find the right stuff to aid the two dads. B2: Are you thinking what I'm thinking, B1? B1: I'm think what I'm thinking too, B2. Both: It's time to find the right stuff to aid Fiona and Arista's two husbands. (Kenai sighs in joy) Rat in a Hat: Come on. Let's get the right stuff and take it to Theodore and Roginald to aid them. And then they'll join us for more spoof traveling. (Song continues) Kenai: There's a party here in Echina City, And the party's all for me, Just look, you guys, at where we are, And how our dreams have come to be! Stellaluna: There's a party here in Echina City And I can't believe it's true After all this waiting, here we are We'll finally get so say, "I do!" Kenai: I really dream to be with my friends and family. Stellaluna: I really always dream for a very special friend. Both: Someone who can now understand me. Dexter: Hey, Come on now! We must end this right away! Kim: There's a party here in Echina City, And it's starting right away Let's get you dressed, 'cause you're the star! Hey, c'mon, it's your wedding day! Doug and Friends: Kenai's gettin' married, and it's gonna be The wedding of the century Amazing how Kenai could've come so far... Bloo: They're finally gettin' married! Pooh: They're finally getting married! The Bandits 60's: They're finally gettin' married! Alec: Look at all these presents! Stellaluna: We're finally gettin' married! Rufus: You're finally getting married! Kenai: I'm finally gettin' married! Eds: They're finally gettin' married At the party in Echidna City! PPGs: Such a sight to see Come on, go with me All: To the party in Echidna City! (song ends) Ron: The party's going on now! Got to party. Got to party. Help me! Can't stop myself. Somebody rub the lamp! Somebody rub the lamp! Ow! You know I feel it. Kim Possible: You can stop now, Ron. Ron: Oh. Okay. Kim Possible: That's alright. Narrator: Meanwhile. (Meanwhile) (at the bar) Benton: Do you have rabbit pie? Pops: Let's see if there is some rabbit pie. Text: We're stoats. Okay. Pops: Okay. I'll see if I can find some. Text: Can't we just eat a different meat then rabbit? Benton: Excuse me? Text: Sorry. Benton: It's okay. Pops: Here's your pie. Benton: About time. (TV shows a show) (however) Announcer: It's time for the Wedding show, The show where two new love couples are gonna get married. And today, It is Kenai and Stellaluna that are gonna get married. (the announcing begins) Benton: Not again. Text: I love this show. Benton: What?! What did you say? Text (Zazu's voice): Uh nothing? Benton: (Scar's voice) You know the law. Never ever mention loving shows that you like. I don't like them! Text: Yes bro. You don't like them. I-I... Well, I only mentioned it to illustrate the differences in your royal managerial approaches. Benton: Well, good. Now let's watch it. Announcer: Remember to stay tune, Because this show has brought you by Ants. (the title is seen) Kenai: Hope I was too late. Phineas: No, Kenai. You're on time as usual, you know. (Ferb nods) Isabella: Because Theodore and Roginald will be given the right stuff that we're giving to them to aid them. Isaac: Please, Quit reminding us, We get the point. If you hadn't notice, I'm a good preacher sometimes. Juliet: And we understand that. Theodore and Roginald will be better in no time. Eeyore: Days. Weeks. Months. Who knows? Christopher Robin: Yup. No doubt about it. We'll see. (Fanfare) Reba: Make way. The bride is here. Jessie: She's coming. (We look back) (and gasp) (Stellaluna appears) (beautifully) Kenai: Oh my gosh, She's beautiful. (feels happy) (Stellaluna came forward) (toward Kenai) (Lionel watches this through the magic mirror) Lionel: Unbelievable! More weddings on the way. Poodles: That's way it has to go. Lionel: Ah well. I'll get used to it, honey. Even though more villains are to be hired. Kenai: You're so pretty. Stellaluna: I sure am. Kenai: Shall we? Stellaluna: Yes. Ron: It's way too magical. I'm not gonna cry. I'm not. (BAWLS, BLOWS) Oh. Sorry. Kim Possible: Don't cry, Ron. Ron: I stopped. Rufus: Good. Wade: Let's get on with it. (They walked forward) (together) (Mouseysqueaky saw this on TV) Mouseysqueaky: Dang! Yet more members on the team. (They stand firm) (together) (Isaac clears throat) Isaac: So we are gathered for two love interests since they've traveled to Australia to meet other. Shet: Si. Isaac: The two love interests are Stellaluna and Kenai. Charles De Girl: Oui. Isaac: So it says here, Kenai, that you wish Stellaluna will be your wife, yes? Kenai: I certainly do. Isaac: And Stellaluna, I guess you wish Kenai will be your husband, huh? Stellaluna: I certainly do too. Isaac: Okay. Now I pronounce husband and wife. (They smiled) (happily) (KISS) (HUG) (Bells ring and we cheered) (and clapped) (They place their wedding ring on each other's fingers) (and shake hands) Jackal: (saw it on TV) And there's the kiss. (scoffs with his stogie in his mouth) Kark: (saw this on TV) What a bummer. (pouts with his corn-cob pipe in his mouth) Kenai: Now for a song, Please? Stellaluna: Please sing Home and Away (1988) by Mark Williams and Karen Boddington. (Song starts) (and plays Home and Away (1988)) (PAUSE) Darla: Excuse me, You know that's too boogie. Can't you do ones that is soft-pop? Arthur: But Andrew likes that song because it is one of his favorite songs that he listens to. Stephen Squirrelsky: (annoyed) Andrew? Andrew: Sorry. Sandy: It's okay. You always listen to songs, that are you favorite kinds. (Songs starts better) (and plays more) Danny: Little girl kisses her mom Tells her I love you Holds on to her hand Stanz: Little girl doesn't have much She walks with a smile She's so full of life Einstein: But she cries in the night Just to try to hold on No one can hear her She's all alone Danny: This little girl closes her eyes All that she wants Is someone to love Someone to love Stanz: Little girl She's all grown up Oh she's getting famous She's a big star Einstein: Oh little girl Stanz: Fights with her mom Can't believe money Changed who she loved Danny: And she cries in the night Just to try to hold on But no one can hear her She's all alone Cuties: This little girl closes her eyes All that she wants Is someone to love Someone to love She cries in the night Just to try to hold on No one can hear her She's all alone (they sing) Cuties: This little girl closes her eyes All that she wants Is someone to love (someone) Someone to love (someone) To love (someone) Someone (Song ends) (and stops) Narrator: Then Later On... (Then Later On) (Dyke read the headlines) Dyke: So unacceptable! Kenai and Stellaluna are now married because Kenai carries a toy straw in his mouth. (Grunts) Dyke: Ah well. More villains need to be hired. Kel: (read the headline) Uh guys, You should look at this headline. Mike: And what is it meant to mean? Bomba: Huh? Oh, You've got to be kidding me. Duke: Stellaluna and Kenai married? Bo-bobo: I knew it. Rickens: I never knew. Anaconda: Bother. Bo-bobo Baboon: Because more members are on the team. Mayor of Townsville: (read the headlines) Well, I'm impress. Miss Bellum: Yes, because more weddings are on the way, since more adopted kids are waiting to be adopted. Kenai: I like that headline. Don't you? Stellaluna: Yeah. Because no doubt more Squirrel Theater plays are rearing to be made. Kenai: The more marriage we get, The more kids we get. Am I right? Stellaluna: Right. Since some adopted kids are wishing to be adopted. (WINK) (thumbs up) (Scene ends) (and stops) (Kenai Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Weddings Category:Specials Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts